


Buy Now Pay Later

by amathela



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon, Kara, and drinking games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy Now Pay Later

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-series.

"Face it," Kara said, and how she was able to keep a straight face after ... four? Five? Shots of ambrosia, Sharon had no idea. "You lost. Now take it."

It, of course, being Sharon's seventh shot. She really sucked at this game, and the steady haze of ambrosia settling over her reflexes definitely wasn't helping any.

"Not fair," she said, but she took the drink anyway. And, really, it was kind of fair, because this had all been her idea in the first place. At least, she thought it had been her idea. Right now, her memory probably wasn't the most reliable thing.

Kara just laughed, twirling the coin in her hand, and really, the way she handled it should have been Sharon's first clue that this was not going to go well for her. But she'd never been great at listening to her instincts (the ones that told her how to land, that told her frakking the deck chief might not be such a great idea), so, here she was.

"Best of ..." The numbers ran quickly in her head, more quickly than they probably should have been able to, even though it wasn't a particularly hard equation. "Fifteen."

Kara shook her head, but she lined up the coins again anyway, and poured another shot. Sharon picked up her coin, trying to practise flipping it the way Kara had, and Kara glanced over her shoulder at the bar.

"Helo," she said. "You about ready to take our girl home?"

"Hey," Sharon said. "I don't need anyone to help me get home. But you might, once I drink your ass under the table."

It turned out, she was wrong about that. She didn't remember much the next morning, but she did remember losing, and even if Kara never mentioned it, she remembered that it was Kara, not Helo or even Tyrol, who dumped her back in bed.

She never said thank you, because Kara probably would have brushed it off, but the next time they were on leave, she paid for the drinks, and maybe that made them even, a little.


End file.
